


100 points

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Male Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, oral (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: It’s just another day at the shop for Nikki and the boys
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), weasley twins/oc
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 34





	100 points

Nikki couldn’t help but groan as George feasted on her. Desperate, wanton noises fell from her lips as his tongue swept across her clit. 

She was so lost in the moment that she didn’t notice the other redhead step into the room. 

It had been like this between them for a few months now. It seemed that the brothers liked to watch her being fucked into oblivion. The first time it had happened had been a complete and utter accident. 

Fred and Nikki had snuck off to the backroom of the shop one day, something that was common between her and each of the brothers and recently all three of them. 

  
That day, however, George had been out picking some stuff up at the apothecary and had walked in on the two of them. George, the rascal that he was, had decided that he was going to enjoy the show and enjoy he had. 

It had apparently also turned out that Nikki had enjoyed the attention of the two brothers and so they had agreed that the occasional voyeurism would be alright.

So, though an accident, Fred fully intended to enjoy this time as well. With a flick of his wand, Fred locked the front doors and transfigured the workbench into a plush couch. The sounds had caught her attention and the brunette had locked eyes with Fred as he’d sank down on the couch and pulled his painfully hard cock out of his trousers. 

“Freddy,” she moaned, the moan turning into a moan of pleasure as Georgie must have done something with his mouth to hit her sweet spot. 

“I’m just watching today, love,” he told the girl who pouted at him. 

“George,” she whined and the other redhead, who had been more interested in the honey between her legs chuckled as he pulled away. 

“Let him watch, love,” he told her between kisses up her torso, “You’ll be screaming for me anyways.”

Fred’s hand gripped his cock and watched as his twin pulled their girl to him, back flush against his chest as he pressed his thick cock against her wonderfully beautiful pussy her entire naked front facing him. 

Fred’s eyes snapped back and forth between watching your face and watching as George slid into their girl. However, he decided to look at her face. While the sight of his brother sliding into her would give him a wonderful view of the way she stretched open, he’d much rather feel it and - besides - her face was much more expressive. 

He watched as Nikki’s eyes rolled back and a heavy moan slipped from her lips. 

Picking up the pace, Fred moved his hand from the base to the tip of his cock as he thought about what it felt like to have her wonderfully wrapped around him.

Nikki wriggled her hips on George, taking every part of him as far she could within her walls. Her fingers scraping at the flesh of his thighs as she slowly moved to fuck herself on the man. 

Her breasts were heavy and she could feel Freddies eyes on her, the thought of him watching her, the soft moans he made, the heavy breathing from both men made her feel immensely powerful. 

Nikki lifted herself up before slowly sinking back down on George, swirling her hips in the process and she heard George moan with her ministrations. She repeated the movement, each time a little faster than the last until she was literally bouncing on him. George’s hands were tight on her waist, helping her with movement and speed as she continued to move. 

Meanwhile, Fred had moved his hands faster, fisting himself and she watched as precum began to gather at the tip. 

Fred found himself fascinated by the way that Nikki’s body moved. The way that her chest heaved with her breathing and how her beautiful breasts moved with each bounce, how her nipples pebbled in arousal, and the only thing he could think was how much better she would look like this in the moonlight.

  
Something he would have to bring up to you later. 

In the meantime, he got lost in the vision of you and the feel of his hand moving against his skin. His free hand dropping between his leg and playing with his balls to push him further along the edge. 

Nikki watched as Fred’s face ran a gamut of emotions and she wanted to reach out to touch him, wanted to take him in her mouth but it was a line the brothers had yet to cross. They would watch the other with her but she had yet to experience them both at the same time.

“I want you to come for me Pretty Girl,” George’s voice whispered in her ear and she found herself leaning back into George. She leaned back far enough that when Freddie’s eyes fell to the apex of her legs, she knew that she was fully on display for him. 

It had, also, made it so that George was able to fuck up into her. Into that spot that made everything all the better and his lips kissed along her shoulder. 

Just a few more thrusts was enough to have her own orgasm reach and she felt her body tremble as she came. Her orgasm set off Freds, his eyes transfixed on the orgasm currently drenching her thighs and with just another tug, he was spilling himself into his hand and onto his stomach.

The sight made Nikki clench, almost involuntarily, around George and that pulled him into his own orgasm. 

A small silence filled the room between the three of them before a content Nikki muttered, “50 points to Gryffindor..” pulling a chuckle from her boys. 

“And another 50 to Ravenclaw,” George chuckled as he moved to lift the brunette off him. 

She willingly obliged before grabbing her wand and casting a few charms to freshen up before she slipped back into her clothing from earlier that day. 

Crossing over to Fred who had also managed to clean up a bit, she chuckled before leaning in and kissing his lips softly, “Enjoy the show sweetheart?”

“You were phenomenal Love,” he told her with a dramatic grip to his heart before he pulled her into his lap and kissed her… Pulling away from her lips he gave her a serious look before telling her, “That other chap though… I think you need to swap him out for me. Or did you just forget that I’m George?”

Nikki laughed as she smacked his chest and shook her head, “You’re Fred. That’s George and I’m just the lucky girl that somehow got the both of you.” 


End file.
